Una navidad muy normal
by Mary Shirou
Summary: A falta de celebraciones navideñas... ¡Feliz Navidad a todos, al estilo de Dissidia! Lean y, si les gusta, dejen un review


Una Navidad muy _normal_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el mundo de _Dissidia_. Tranquilo, pensando en que para aquel día no se veían _Mannikins_ y al parecer los guerreros de Chaos se encontraban en paz, sin torturar a los guerreros de Cosmos como lo hacían habitualmente.

Warrior of Light se encontraba en el living, sentado tranquilamente en el sillón _Bergere_ de la gran mansión que albergaba a los guerreros de Cosmos, tomando su café matutino, evitando así dar muchos dolores de cabeza a los suyos. Su tranquilidad terminaría prontamente al ver la notita que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, junto a un papel más largo, que llevaba escrita una lista de cosas. La tomó delicadamente y reconoció de inmediato la letra de su líder, Cosmos

_Sé que eres el primero en levantarse en la mañana, así que te encomiendo avisar a tus compañeros que por hoy nos encontramos en tregua con Chaos y sus guerreros, así que aprovechen, celebren y espero descansen para las batallas que se vendrán a partir de mañana. Un beso, Cosmos ^_~_

El líder del grupo se extrañó de las palabras escritas por la mujer y, mirando los diferentes calendarios que indicaban las fechas que correspondían a las diferentes dimensiones antes de ser tomadas por Chaos y se dio cuenta que todos coincidían en el mismo día

_Navidad_

"_Demasiado extraño_"- reflexionó y, dejando de lado su taza de café, se dirigió hacia una de las paredes del living, donde se encontraban dos cordeles y, sin pensarlo mucho, jaló de ellas con todas sus fuerzas

Esperó tranquilamente y el sonido de gritos enfadados mejoró aún más su humor. Además, el ver en menos de 10 _segundos_ a 8 varones y una mujer listos, bañados y vestidos lo dejaba listo para hacer sus propias actividades en paz

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"- preguntó uno de ellos:- "Ya me tienes harto de que marques con tus malditas agujas mi trasero"

"Lo siento, _Butz_, pero si no lo hago se tardarían 10 _minutos_ y los requiero _ahora_"- remarcó el líder, con una sonrisa sarcástica

"¿Y qué hay para hoy, _Light_?"- preguntó Firion, acomodando sus tantas armas alrededor de su cuerpo

"Cosmos nos encomendó hoy _descansar_ y celebrar la festividad que está marcada en el calendario"- al ver que los otros veían extrañados la palabra _Navidad_, continuó:- "Ella me dejó una lista con las cosas que debemos usar para adornar la casa y para vestirnos, ya que nos visitará a las 1700, así que les daré sus asignaciones y tendrán que partir con diligencia para que al menos ensayemos esto llamado _villancico_"

Al ver que Warrior of Light decía estas cosas tan tranquilamente, a más de algún camarada se le vino a la mente la idea de que al guerrero ya le estaba haciendo falta algún tornillo en su cabeza

"¿Alguna duda?"- preguntó, alzando una ceja y miró cómo todos se quedaban en un temeroso silencio sonrió:- "Entonces en estos papeles están sus asignaciones. Irán en parejas o tríos, por si algún _mannikin_ se le ocurre no respetar a Chaos. No admito reclamos, pues la _fortuna_ les acompaña"- y repartió los papeles:- "Vayan, y que la luz de nuestra _diosa_ les acompañe"

Algunos refunfuñaron asintiendo la orden de su líder, pero nadie se atrevió a reclamar abiertamente, al fin y al cabo, lo harían cuando estuvieran solos. Warrior of Light se quedó ahí, tomo su taza, bebió el último sorbo de líquido que le quedaba y de inmediato soltó una queja, al notar que le habían hecho enfriar su apreciado café…

* * *

El día pasó rápidamente. Todos intentaron demorarse lo menos posible en conseguir sus accesorios para celebrar _Navidad_ y notaron con gran agrado que Cecil los guiaba agradablemente en los ensayos del supuesto villancico. Lo único que reclamaban, ahora que miraban cómo su morada se encontraba bellamente adornada con lo que habían encontrado, era que su líder no se había movido en absoluto… Y como iban las cosas, dudaban de reclamar o de ver en concreto que el guerrero hiciera algo por ellos…

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el momento

Para su sorpresa – y vergüenza -, los guerreros de Cosmos miraron cómo Warrior of Light tenía preparados tronos para Cosmos y Chaos y el cómo los guerreros de Chaos se encontraban cómodamente ubicados en sus sillones favoritos

"¡Hey!"- reclamó Zidane, mirando a Kuja en su sofá predilecto:- "¿Por qué nosotros teníamos que hacer esto?"

"Hermanito… Warrior of Light y Garland saben perfectamente que nosotros no haríamos esta clase de _ridículo_ en frente de ustedes, así que fue más fácil hacer que ustedes nos diesen este espectáculo"- respondió el otro, con sonrisa burlona

El rubio se alejó enfadado, mientras Terra acomodaba un cintillo con astas de reno en la cabellera de Onion Knight

"Terra, no me hagas esto"- dijo él, con lagrimillas en los ojos

"Mientras antes salgamos de esto, mejor"- y le puso una nariz roja, como de payaso, que resplandecía furiosamente, para la vergüenza del menor

En eso, miraron como Warrior of Light guiaba a Cosmos y Chaos a los tronos y saludaba a los presentes como si nada sucediese

"Buenas noches, lady Cosmos, lord Chaos, guerreros que le acompañan. En esta fecha tan especial nosotros hemos preparado con todo nuestro afecto esta presentación que verán a continuación"- saludó el guerrero, con una reverencia

"Afecto mis p…"- murmuró Cloud, pero recibió un codazo de parte de Terra, que le sirvió para controlarse

A partir de entonces, los Guerreros de Cosmos procedieron a cantar canciones como _Rodolfo el Reno_ con Onion Knight de protagonista o _Los Peces en el Río_, con Terra y Zidane cantando a lo flamenco. Los demás estaban vestidos con llamativos trajes de colores verdes y rojos y con gorros de duende. Por su parte, los guerreros de Chaos no podían evitar reir a carcajadas del acto de sus rivales. No era que cantaran mal, sino el hecho de hacerles pasar por esto.

"Deberías decir a tu novia que haces esta clase de shows para que trabajes en su bar, Cloud"- dijo Sephiroth, quien al menos lucía una leve sonrisa divertida

El aludido masculló algunas palabras, pero no pudo responder ya que Squall lo retuvo, recordándole que pronto llegaría su turno de patear su trasero.

Aparte de la humillación sufrida de parte de los guerreros de Chaos, los guerreros de Cosmos se fueron relajando y continuaron su presentación, algunos más avergonzados que otros. Además, los _mannikins_ de vez en cuando aparecían sirviendo alguno que otro licor y eso sirvió para desinhibirse aún más

Esta presentación pasó sin mayores incidentes. Los guerreros de Cosmos actuaron bastante bien a vista de Cosmos y Chaos y todos al final parecieron disfrutarlo enormemente

Sin embargo, faltaba el final… La entrega de regalos

"Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado esta velada"- dijo Warrior of Light, con una reverencia:- "Sin embargo falta lo más importante de esta noche… La entrega de regalos"

Los guerreros de Cosmos se miraron entre sí… ¿A eso se había dedicado su líder en todo este rato?

"Estos regalos los elegimos entre todos para que ustedes, guerreros de Chaos se sientan sumamente halagados, pues regalos como estos no pueden encontrarse en ningún otro lugar que este"- continuó y ante las miradas perplejas y dubitativas de sus compañeros, repartió los regalos a cada guerrero de Chaos para luego, con una sonrisa que era totalmente inusual en él les dijera:- "Bien, pueden abrirlos"

A la orden del líder todos abrieron sus regalos y los rostros pasaron del agrado a la sorpresa, y de la sorpresa al enojo

"¡_Butz_! ¡Cómo que un fertilizante!"- exclamó Ex Death airado

"Ahm… "- dijo él, dándose cuenta de la travesura de su líder:- "¿Será para que crezcas mejor?"

Como respuesta recibió un _Delta Attack_… Ante lo cual salió despavorido

Y, de ahí en adelante se provocó un caos total

Kefka y Cloud of Darkness lanzaban sus mejores hechizos contra Terra y Onion Knight, absolutamente indignados de haber recibido una caja mágica (con bomba incluida) y una tijera podadora (con la nota de "para acabar con esos absurdos tentáculos"), mientras que Kuja lanzaba sus orbes a Zidane, por la ridícula caja de maquillaje que le había obsequiado ("te verías mejor como Kefka… digo, como payaso", decía la nota). Sephiroth miraba asombrado el frasco de shampoo que supuestamente había recibido de Cloud ("no te preocupes, no se te arruinará la cabellera con esto", leyó más tarde) y el Emperador se reía de la manera absurda con que había comenzado esta pelea… De su regalo, prefería no comentar (un maquillaje y una crema para limpiar su armadura, además de una zunga… "para cuando al fin te decidieras con Ultimecia")

A un lado, Golbez y Cecil bebían tranquilamente una taza de té con el juego de tazas que el mayor había recibido de su hermanito.

"Ah, té de lavanda… Nada mejor para evitar la resaca"- dijo Golbez, quien se había sacado su casco para disfrutar del té

"Al menos en algo que le haya acertado Warrior of Light"- comentó Cecil, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia taza

Cosmos y Chaos miraban con un poco de tristeza el cómo se destrozaba el hogar de los guerreros de la diosa, pero de vez en cuando lograban reírse cuando, por ejemplo, Ultimecia lanzaba sus flechas contra Squall, indignada de haber recibido un vestido aún más escotado que el anterior ("ya que te gusta mostrar tanto…", decía su nota) y Jecht y Tidus jugaban blitzball en el campo de entrenamiento, cortesía del regalo recibido por Warrior of Light ("lo siento, sé que sólo ahí funciona tu neurona…")

Por otra parte, lejos de todo el escándalo, Garland y Warrior of Light se tomaban tranquilamente un whisky

"No podías dejarlos aunque fuera un día en paz, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Garland

"¿Para qué? Es eso lo que nos completa…"- replicó el otro, y siguió bebiendo en paz

Así, para la desgracia de muchos, fue el final de un día muy _normal_…

* * *

N. A: ¿Necesitan más comentarios?

Para los que no saludé... ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
